A Kingdom of New Year's Hearts
by AFinaLR3play10
Summary: A New Year oneshot. Riku throws a New Year party and invites Sora and Kairi to go. Happy New Year's, everyone!


**~ A Kingdom of New Year's Hearts (Oneshot) ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters. Square Enix is just too awesome for me. I do own what happens here though.**

New Year oneshot! Happy New Year, everyone! 2014! Kingdom Hearts III out this year!

* * *

The sun's warm rays greeted Kairi as she stepped outside of her house onto her front porch; she always felt like the rays were smiles from the sun. She closed the door behind her.

It was a beautiful Tuesday afternoon; the sun shone, the skies were blue, not a cloud in sight. The day was neither too hot nor too cold, it was perfectly warm. Kairi made her way over to the bench and sat down, admiring the beautiful world around her. She was happy and thankful that it was like this pretty much every day…

_Wait, today's December 31__st__, _realized Kairi, _and it's _- she then rushed back inside her house and into the living room to see the time on the clock – _four thirty seven?! That's almost seven hours from New Years!_

Just then somebody knocked at the door.

"Hello? Kairi?" said a voice.

"Come in! Hang on a sec!" said Kairi.

Kairi came back to the front to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Riku! What's up?" said Kairi.

"I'm having a New Year's party at my house. We're going to party it up until the year ends and do the countdown for the New Year and everything. Wanna come?" asked Riku.

"Yeah, sounds great!" said Kairi.

"All right, cool! Come by anytime; the party starts at nine and I invited a lot of people so we might be able to party outside too," said Riku.

"Okay! Thanks, Riku! See you there!" said Kairi.

"See you, Kairi!" said Riku, then he turned and left.

Kairi closed the door. She was thrilled about going to Riku's house for a party for New Year's. So she went upstairs to her room and started preparing for the party.

* * *

Sora was sitting on his couch watching TV. He was watching a show about two guys who embark on a journey because they find a magic clue that promises them treasure. Then – and this was the weird part – when they arrived at the place the clue designated, they find out that the real treasure was friendship, how friends stick together to make the journey. He was up to the part when they started to react to the "treasure" that they found.

"Really?!" said one of them.

"You've gotta be kidding me! After traveling about six thousand miles to get here, we get THIS?! That's just wrong, Mike!" said the other.

"I know! This sucks!" the one called Mike said.

Sora laughed. He just loved the expressions on their faces when they saw there was no real treasure. He continued watching for a little while until someone knocked at the door.

"Coming!" said Sora, getting up from the couch.

As soon as he reached the front door he looked out in the window to see who it was.

It was Riku. Sora opened the door.

"Hey, Riku!" said Sora.

"Hey, Sora! Listen, I'm throwing a party for New Year's at my house. You should go! I invited a lot of people so we can hang out until New Year's rolls around; we'll party it up and then do the countdown and stuff," said Riku.

"That sounds awesome! All right, I'll go!" said Sora.

"Great! You can come around any time; the party starts at nine and I invited a bunch of people to make it a lively New Year's Eve," said Riku.

"All right! See you then!" said Sora.

"Bye, Sora," said Riku, turning and leaving.

Sora closed the door and went to the living room to get the phone. He picked it up and punched in Kairi's number. It rang a few times then Kairi answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kairi, it's Sora," he said.

"Hi, Sora!" said Kairi brightly.

"Listen, are you going to Riku's party later on tonight?" asked Sora.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" said Kairi.

"I just wanted to know if you were going. Want me to walk with you later on?" said Sora.

"Sure, it would be nice if you can do that," said Kairi.

"Aw, sure, not a problem," replied Sora.

"Thanks, Sora. See you later! I'll call you when I'm ready to go," said Kairi.

"Okay, bye, Kairi," said Sora.

Then he hung up. He went to go and prepare for Riku's New Year's party, which he was excited about.

* * *

"This party is great!" said Sora.

"Yeah! There's so many people here, the food and drinks are great, and the music is awesome!" said Kairi.

"I'm glad you like it!" said Riku.

It was almost midnight, about ten minutes to New Year's. Everybody at the party spent the next nine minutes dancing and partying until the countdown.

"All right, everyone! It's almost New Year's!" called Riku. It was almost New Year's. Fifteen seconds remained.

"Let's countdown!"

Everybody started counting,

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE…"

Then everyone screamed,

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

**THE END**

Abrupt ending, I know, but I originally wanted two parts to this one, but instead made it just a regular oneshot. Anyway, again, Happy New Year! Hope you liked it! Please review!

Thanks, everyone! (: Smiles! :)


End file.
